German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 200 500 A1 describes a micromechanical pressure sensor device and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the same. The micromechanical pressure sensor device includes a wafer having an opening structured by the wafer which is covered with the aid of a spanned diaphragm in such a way that the diaphragm is warpable with the aid of a pressure difference between a front side of the wafer and a rear side of the wafer. Moreover, at least one actuator electrode is connected to the diaphragm in such a way, and additionally via a spring unit to the wafer in such a way, that the at least one actuator electrode is deflectable against a spring force of the spring unit with the aid of a warping of the diaphragm. The spring unit has a relatively soft design and allows in particular deflections of the at least one actuator electrode perpendicular to the plane of the wafer.